


Apple of my eyes

by AO_sagi05



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO_sagi05/pseuds/AO_sagi05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the instant we met, you drew me into your world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story might posses a lot or almost all of the characters have Japanese names but this story happens, occurs in the Philippines, thus the subjects, time maybe and the system is based on the said country.

_How boring._

I muttered as we wait for our supposed to be professor at this time. 

"Ahh~ Maybe he won't attend our class again. Whatta teach-err." says my seatmate Sei while plumping up his bag. "Ne~ Chi. Lets go out already. So boring in here."

"Hai. Hai. A minute more." Luckily he's not in his bratty mood and let us stay for a while. 

 

A minute after, a man with black long sleeves shirt, black pants, shinny shoes, clean hair cut but not so short, white smooth skin, and an eye glasses for the finishing touch walk into room. 

"Good afternoon class! Sorry for being late." And he flashes a small and almost unnoticeable smile.

_Such a dream guy ..._

He walks around to see all of us and I couldn't help but notice how he looked like a cuter version of Jose Rizal. What's funny is that he is teaching a class about our national hero. But from the very beginning I really had a crush on my teacher. 

 

 

Time passes by so quickly. I am now taking his class in the second semester and supposed to be final year and though I had a boyfriend, I still can't deny my feeling towards my teacher. By the way, his name is Takano.

Late in the semester, I broke up with my boyfriend. I couldn't stop the guilt and unfaithfulness that i'm feeling. Since then, I don't have any interest on finding another one. I was content with those few hoity-toity [kilig] and funny moments with my professor. 

 

Nearing the end of my college year, my close friends and some classmate seemed to recognize my feelings toward him and started to tease me that our teacher also like me as they caught him always staring at me specially in our exams since we are all focusing on our test papers, no one will notice him. 

_"That's what he thought, but if he just know haha..."_ they also say. 

Of course for me it was just a joke although I can't deny th fact that I wish, It really did happen. 

 

Summer vacation came and all we do is just finishing our thesis then were off guuuh ... I thought everything will just be like that. Ordinary and stressing when I received a message from an anonymous sender.

_Hi!_  

It says. I immediately ask for who it was and I was really surprised to know that it was Takano. Ghad! It was so surreal to know that he knows and had my number and before I can make my  mind work properly, I unconsciously invite him to watch a movie as in ASDFGHJKL!!! Did I just F*cking do that?! And againts my expectation he agrees! OHHHH MADAFACKAH HE AGREED!!!!

I was literally shocked like I just had my brain electrified. I suddenly panicked and realizes how crazy I am for asking him out! I immediately ask my friends and housemates what to do and after much preparation I went on the DATE. 

 

 


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date

Wearing as simple as I can with just a white sweatshirt and scarf, I went on our meeting place. 

Even before I get anywhere near him, I immediately saw him. Despite him wearing his trademark all black clothing, he really stand out among the crowd. 

He seems to notice my stares and put a gaze on my direction as he waves at me. 

 _Waaah... He really is stunning._ I can't help but think. 

 

"Uhh.. Sorry for unexpectedly asking you out." I can feel my cheeks heating up. So embarrassing! 

"Nah. It's okay. I .. I might actually done the same if you didn't do it. I mean... yeah so." 

 _H-He .. HE WHAT?!!_ My mind screams and I stiffened for a moment for I am having trouble in digesting up what he just say. 

"Ahh ... "  _W-what to do?! I honestly do not know what to say nor to do gyaaah ..!_

"Ahem." 

I was immediately taken back to reality when he fakes a cough and realizes how foolish I am spacing out while he is here with me ghad! 

"Y-yeah." 

"So .. Wanna watch some movie?" 

"Huh? Ahh.. umm 'kay" 

 

We walk side by side until we reach the cinema. He let me chose the movie we're to see and I'm happy to know that it was his first choice too. It was a comedy movie so we laugh our hearts out until I saw him almost teary eyed by too much laughing. Can't resist the urge to just stare at him until he catches me and he just smile.

 _An angel in a black clothing with teary eyes._ That's all I can say. 

The movie finished after 2 hours and it's already dinner time. We decided to eat at a fast food and he said it's his treat. Though I don't want to let him, in the end I surrender and I feel special at that time. 

The night was almost late when we decided to go home and part ways. I honestly don't want it to end. Our first day was fun, though a bit awkward since we know that I was his student and he is my professor. 

We continuously texting each other and he always ask me to dine out. I thought he was not my professor anymore but we can't deny that fact. Everything went well and we are doing fine when that day came. 

"Chiyuki." 

He called me with a very serious tone which is new to me since I haven't heard it before. 

"A-ahh yes?" 

He stop a bit, like he was hesitating. 

I suddenly got nervous. 

_Is he breaking up with me?!_

The thought alone sends shiver into my whole being. Tears start to swell in my eyes. 

"Chiyuki... Chiyuki!"

"E-eh?!" W-wait. W-what?

"Hey, Chiyuki. Why are you crying?"

 _Eh? Crying?_ I automatically touched my face and feel the wetness flowing on it. 

"I-I ... " I do not know what to say that it frustrates me that much. Those thoughts, what if it's what going to happen? And from that I can't stop myself anymore that I cry hysterically.

"H-hey! Chiyuki! Hey calm down." But to no avail I just can't stop. That's when I felt a soft lips covering my own.

.

.

.

That was my first kiss.

First.

Kiss.

.

.

.

"WAAAH!!!" I pushed him out from shock and ... He is not mad. Instead, he is laughing.

"Hey! What are you laughing about?!"  

He stops laughing but answers with a chuckle 

"It's your first kiss wasn't it?" 

I blushed hard after he said it, just proving that he guess it right. 

"A-and so?" 

"Meaning, from this day on. You are now mine." 

H-huh? 

"Chiyuki. I Takano. From this day on. You are mine and mine alone." 

.

.

"E-EH?!! W-why are you saying that now?! Aren't you going to break up with me?" 

Confusion was all in his face. 

"Huh? Why would I? And we are still not a couple so why did you think that?" 

I was dumbfounded. 

"Seriously?" And he laughs again. 

"H-hey stop laughing!!!" 

"Sorry. Just can't help it." 

And we finally became a couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly rushed. Sorry. Gonna edit it soon. Was forced to shut the computer down so... that's why x3 Forgive me please xV

**Author's Note:**

> #Jose Rizal. Philippine's National Hero


End file.
